The reappearance of Sailor Moon
by Neo Angel Princess Serene Eternite
Summary: After the break up with Darien, the girls get mad, Rini and her parents, Serena moves to Miami, Florida and comes back a year later, stronger and smarter! And with a new friend who is a scout! COMPLETE!
1. Prologue: Leaving Tokyo

The reappearance of Sailor Moon  
  
By Moonlight Angel  
  
Author's note: I want to thank the people who sent me reviews on my other two new stories, now I decided to bring this story out. I hope you all like it!  
  
Prologue Leaving Tokyo  
  
Serena Tsukino as Sailor Moon ran to help her friends. " You won't make it in time Sailor Brat!" Emerald said watching Sailor Moon every move. Sailor Moon ran through the alley, then jump up unto a building. And finally got to her friends. " Moon Princess Elimination!" Sailor Moon said as the youma was destroyed with the attack.  
  
" Where have you been Moon?!" Venus yelled as she stand up. " We called you an hour ago, and you finally get here!" Mercury said. " You shouldn't be leader I should, I would do a better job than you!" Mars said. " Maybe Mars would be quicker than you Moon!" Jupiter said. " I can't believe I chose you to protect me." Rini said. Sailor Moon stand not minding the comments she was getting. " Is that how you all feel? All right then, Mars you're the leader, goodbye forever!" Sailor Moon said running then transformed back to Serena.  
  
At Serena's house. She walked in to see her mom and dad waiting on her. " You miss dinner again?!" Ikuko said to her daughter. " We got a call from your school, you been getting bad grades again!" Kenji said. " Go straight to your room, young lady!" Ikuko said as Serena went to her room. " You got in trouble didn't you meatball head!" Sammy said as she walked up the stairs. She ignored her brother and shut her door and locked it. " They don't want me around, so I going to leave." Serena said she packed her stuff and left. She put four letters on her bed, for her parents, Darien, Rini, and the girls.  
  
At the airport. " One ticket for Miami, Florida." Serena said as she got her ticket and got to the gate. She got on the plane and flew away. " Goodbye, forever." She whispered as she was on the plane.  
  
Next day in the morning. Ikuko walked up the stairs, sure it was Saturday but she needed to wash the sheets on everyone's bed. She walked into her daughter's room and saw four letters; she saw one for her husband and her. She opened it and read it.  
  
"Dear Mom and Dad,  
  
I decided to leave and work harder in America. I will always be your baby girl and I decided to show you all and myself, I can be better in America than I am in Tokyo, I'll write to you soon.  
  
Your daughter, Serena" The letter said. " Serena. is GONE!" Ikuko said yelled as she cried.  
  
Prologue done! Next is the first chapter, how will Darien, Rini, and the girls reacted? Find out later! Chapter 1: Serena in Miami, Florida! Tokyo is not the same! 


	2. Chapter 1: Serena in Miami, Florida! Tok...

The Reappearance of Sailor Moon  
  
By Moonlight Angel  
  
All right, this is chapter 1! And if you want to e-mail me, go under mavishollis@hotmail.com or crystaltokyosilvermillennium@yahoo.com and I answer your questions about my stories! Okay? Kay! Now to the story!  
  
The Reappearance of Sailor Moon Chapter 1: Serena in Miami, Florida! Tokyo is not the same!  
  
Saturday, At 5 in the morning: Serena sat in her seat waiting for the plane to move. " Excuse me, but is this seat taken?" A girl with light purple hair asked. " No, you can sit down if you like." Serena said. " Thank you." The girl said sitting down with a laptop in her hand, " My name is Sonya Cosmic, what is yours?" The girl asked. " " I'm Serena Tsukino, it is nice to meet you." Serena said as she shake hands with Sonya. " So why are you leaving Tokyo? I'm leaving because my aunt and uncle are driving me mad and my boyfriend broke up with me." Sonya said. " My boyfriend already broke up with me, my friends got mad at me, and my parents were being strict on me again." Serena said. " So we're leaving for almost the same problem." Sonya said. " Yeah, you're right." Serena said  
  
Back in Tokyo  
  
Ikuko was still sitting in her daughter's bedroom, crying. She was going to sit there longer till the doorbell rang. She got up and picked up the other three letters and walked to open the door. She opened the door to see Rini and Darien. " Ikuko-mama have you been crying?" Rini asked concerned. " Yes I have, these two letters are for you two, and Darien can you take this the girls, I can't do it because I have to call my husband." Ikuko said. " All right Mrs. Tsukino." Darien said. " Ikuko-mama, I'm going to stay with Darien for the day, is it all right?" Rini asked. " Yes, as long as you come back, I don't want to lose you too Rini." Ikuko said. " Okay bye!" Rini said as Ikuko shut the door. ' What did she mean don't want to lose her too?' Darien wondered as he got in his car and drove to the arcade.  
  
At the arcade (Did I mention it is about nine in the morning) The girls sat at a table eating breakfast when Rini and Darien walked in. Rini walked to the girls and Darien walked to Andrew and got a coffee. " Hey, Lita, Mina, Raye, Amy, you got a letter, Ikuko-mama told me to give it to you all." Rini said as she handed Raye the letter and Raye opened it.  
  
It read: " Dear girls, as you wish, I have left the scouts, I going to America to have a new life. By the time you read this, I will be on the plane to America. Protect Rini with all your power. I am no longer needed. Goodbye Forever, Serena." The girls looked shocked at one another. " We cause this." Lita said. " I lost my first friend I ever had." Amy said. " Rini, look at your letter you got." Mina said. Rini opened the letter, it read: " Dear Rini, be strong and take care of Darien for me, I have left for America, so this is the last you will hear from me. Goodbye forever, Serena." " She can't be gone!" Rini said.  
  
Darien drank his coffee and opened his letter, it read: " Dear Darien, I know you still don't care about me, but I will always love you, take care of Rini and the scouts! I will be gone forever, I'm moving to America. Goodbye forever, Serena" Darien started to cry, ' Gone forever!' he thought as tears came down his face for the first time he cried in public.  
  
On the plane  
  
(Night time in Florida, 6 in the evening)  
  
The plane landed and Serena and Sonya decided to move in together in an apartment. They had became friends quickly and were already acting like sisters. ' I will enjoy my new life in Florida!' Serena said as she looked off the balcony of her home.  
  
Wow! Serena enjoying her new home, everyone back home are missing her! What will happen in the next chapter? Find out in Chapter 2: Months have passed! Sonya is a scout! Serena is thinking of going back with a new identity!! 


	3. Months have passed! Sonya is a scout! Se...

The reappearance of Sailor Moon  
  
By Moonlight Angel  
  
Chapter 2 coming up to ya!  
  
Chapter 2: Months have passed! Sonya is a scout! Serena thinking of going back with a new identity!  
  
In Miami, Florida October 12  
  
Serena and Sonya were walking home, from the grocery store. Suddenly a youma attacked. ' Oh great, did they follow me?' Serena wondered as she pulled her brooch, Sonya looked at Serena and noticed the brooch. " You're Sailor Moon?" Sonya asked shocked. " Yeah, why?" Serena asked. " I'm a scout!" Sonya said. " Then transform then! Moon Crystal Power! Makeup!" Serena said becoming Sailor Moon. " Cosmic Star Power! Makeup!" Sonya said as she reappeared in a sailor suit with a light purple skirt and a star in the middle of her ribbon. " Moon Tiara Magic!" Sailor Moon said. " Cosmic Star Flash!" Sailor Cosmic Star said. " Who are you two?" The youma asked. " I am Sailor Moon! The champion of love and justice! And in the name of the moon I'll punish you!" Sailor Moon said. " And I'm Sailor Cosmic Star! Protector of the star Cosmic! And I will punish you too!" Sailor Cosmic Star said. " Die!" The youma said as it charged at the two. " Cosmic Star Shot.." " Moon Princess.." " Arrow!" " Elimination!" The two said as the two attacks destroyed the youma. Sailor Cosmic Star and Sailor Moon got their groceries and ran off to their apartment. " So how long have you been a scout, Sonya?" Serena asked as she transformed back. " Since I was four years old, and what about you?" Sonya asked. " Since I started junior high." Serena said. " I'm the star scout of life and destiny, Pluto is scout of time and space controller of time, she and I are almost sisters." Sonya said. " I'm worried about my friends in Tokyo let's go back in January." Serena said. " What do you mean? To live with them again? No way, am I moving back in with my uncle and aunt!" Sonya said. " Don't worry, you're not going to, I mean check on them, like hide my identity, they won't know it is me." Serena said. " That's brilliant Serena! We can be sisters and you can change your fighting moves! Change your self so they won't know." Sonya said. " Exactly. They won't know unless they get told by us." Serena said.  
  
Back in Tokyo  
  
Darien, Rini and the girls sat together at the arcade. " So, Emerald hadn't attacked in awhile. I wonder why?" Darien asked falling asleep. " And the Negamoon hadn't attack anyone or anything." Raye said. " Maybe they are after Serena too." Mina said. " We'll find out soon." Lita said, " But it better be before I get out of junior high!" Lita said.  
  
Back in Miami, Florida  
  
Serena became stronger, smarter, and faster in three days. She could move faster than a bullet out of a gun, make things float with her mind and hit the enemy with one blow. " Alright Serena, you're ready! Let's get ready for Tokyo!" Sonya said.  
  
So Serena has gotten better than she was! The two are going back to Tokyo in January, which is 2 months from now (in the story) She has chosen a new name and choose to be Sonya sister. Find out in the next chapter: The new girls in Tokyo! Sonya and Irene Cosmic! The Negamoon is attacking once again! 


	4. The new girls in Tokyo! Sonya and Irene ...

The reappearance of Sailor Moon  
  
By Moonlight Angel  
  
I got some reviews saying slow it down some! I'm sorry! I wanted to get the two back to Tokyo before I leave in August for my third vacation! Well after this chapter I'm stopping the fast process and I apologize for it! Hope you like this chapter!  
  
The Reappearance of Sailor Moon Chapter 3: The new girls in Tokyo! Sonya and Irene Cosmic! The Negamoon is attacking once again!  
  
January 10, at Juuban Junior High  
  
" Students, these are our new students. Irene and Sonya Cosmic, and I hope you treat them well and welcome them to our school." Ms. Haruna said as every student watched. Irene (who is actually Serena with a new identity) had blond and silver hair and Sonya had light purple hair. Ser-Irene hair went to her legs and as well as Sonya. (Hey they have to almost look alike in this story). Sonya and Irene walked together to their next class; Irene saw her former friends, Amy and Lita sitting at their seats.  
  
After a few classes it was lunch. Irene and Sonya sat by a cherry blossom tree; Lita and Amy walked to the two. " Hi, I'm Lita." Lita said. " And I'm Amy." Amy said. " Can we sit with you?" Lita asked. " Sure." Irene said scooting over. " So where did you both come from?" Amy asked. " Miami, Florida." Sonya and Irene said. " Why move here then?" Lita asked. " We were born here, right Irene?" Sonya said. " Yeah." Irene said. " Well welcome to Juuban Junior High School." Lita said. " Thanks, is that a vanilla flavored rice ball?" Irene said. " Yeah, would you like to try it?" Lita asked. " Sure." Irene said as she took it out of Lita lunch box. " It tastes delicious!" Irene said chewing it. " Thanks, I made it myself, my friend Serena used to eat my cooking a lot but she left a year ago, and since then I was hoping she come back, if she ever come back I'll make all her favorite foods, I didn't mean to talk her bad." Lita said. ' Dang it Sonya, I can't take it, all my favorite foods' Irene said to Sonya in her head. ' Serena, we are only here to help them, alright, but maybe we'll reveal ourselves when this is over, so wait, alright?' Sonya said to Irene in her head. ' Alright' Irene said back.  
  
After school Sonya and Irene (Serena) went to the arcade, they sat at a booth and got two vanilla shakes, after their shakes were gone they went into the arcade, and Irene bumped into a raven-haired guy. " Oops! Sorry. Are you okay?" Irene asked. " Yeah, it's alright." He said. ' Hold a minute, it's Darien!' Irene thought as she walked away with Sonya. A little girl with pink hair walked I with him. ' It's Rini.' Irene thought. Irene got on the Sailor V game and beat her old record. " Whoa! She beat Serena's score!" Andrew said. " Who is this Serena, I keep hearing about?" Irene asked. " Serena was an angel who made everything better, even if she was a crybaby and a whiner, she made things better than it was, then one day she disappeared, her ex-boyfriend said she went to America." Andrew said, " Oh, I'm Andrew." Andrew added. " I'm Irene Cosmic." Irene said. " And that is my sister, Sonya Cosmic." Irene added, as she pointed to Sonya. " Are you both twins?" Andrew asked. " Yeah, but we are not identical as you see." Irene said giggling. " Do you work here?" Irene asked. " Yeah, hey would you like to help for today?" Andrew suggested. " Sure, what about Sonya?" Irene asked. " She can if she want." Andrew said. " Hey Sonya, you want to help?" Irene asked. " Sure!" Sonya said. " Alright, follow me." Andrew said as he and the girls (Sonya and Irene) went to the back room.  
  
Meanwhile Darien and Rini were waiting for Mina, Raye, Amy, and Lita, when all four girls walk through the door and sat with Rini and Darien at the booth. " So the Negamoon still hasn't attack?" Darien asked. " No." Raye said. " Well, we know Serena has to come back to have a child with me, if Rini is our future daughter, and to rule Tokyo in the future." Darien said. " Hi, are you ready to order?" Irene asked coming to the table. " Irene, you work here?!" Lita asked. " Oh hi Lita, Amy." Irene said. " Who is she?" Raye, Mina, Darien, and Rini asked. " Oh, this is Irene Cosmic, she started school with us today. Her sister Sonya is over there with the light purple hair." Lita said. " Irene, this is Raye, Mina, Darien and Rini." Amy said. " Hi, nice to meet you all." Irene said. " Alright I want a black coffee." Darien said. " We all want a milkshake, 2 chocolate, and 2 vanilla." Lita said. " And what about Rini?" Irene asked looking at Rini. " I'll have a strawberry milkshake." Rini said. " Alright." Irene said. Raye was looking at Irene and notice a strange aura around Irene, which was like Serena's. " Irene?" Raye asked. " Yes?" Irene asked. " How long has your hair been blond and silver?" Raye asked. " Since I was 12, I dyed it half silver, it was originally blond." Irene said. " Alright I was just asking." Raye said as Irene turned away. " It is alright." Irene said. ' Sonya get over here… now!' Irene screamed in her head to Sonya. " What is it?" Sonya asked Irene in a whisper. " Watch out for Raye, the girl with black hair, she felt my aura so watch out." Irene whispered as Sonya nodded. Irene walked to Andrew and gave him a note of what the girls and Darien wanted. " Why you ask her that Raye?" Amy asked. " I felt an aura around her which felt like Serena's." Raye said. " Weird." Lita said.  
  
After helping a few people, Sonya and Irene went to Andrew. " You two did a great job." Andrew said. " Hey Andrew, can we get a job?" Irene asked. " Sure, I don't see why not, you start work tomorrow at 5 p.m." Andrew said as the two walked out. " Well we got a job, next is to help your friends." Sonya said as she and Irene (Serena) walked home.  
  
Later… " Venus Crescent Beam Smash!" Venus said. " Supreme Thunder!" Jupiter said. " Mercury Shine Aqua Illusion!" Mercury said. " Mars Fire Ignite!" Mars said. The attack bouncing off the youma. " It's not working!" Venus said. " What can we do?" Jupiter asked. " We just need to protect Rini!" Mars said. " Are you alright, Rini?" Tuxedo Mask asked Rini. " Yes… Tuxedo Mask watch out!" Rini said as the youma hit Tuxedo Mask and was about to get Rini. " Sonya, time to get to work! Moon Crystal Power! Makeup!" Irene (Serena) said becoming Sailor Moon. " Alright! Cosmic Star Power! Makeup!" Sonya said becoming Sailor Cosmic Star. (Oh yeah, they were about two blocks away.) " Moon Tiara Magic!" Sailor Moon said as her tiara hit the youma, and made it hit to the ground. " What in the world?" The youma said.  
  
Cliffhanger! Find out what happens in the next chapter, Chapter 4: Sailor Moon is back! Why is she not talking to the scouts and Tuxedo Mask, but to Rini?!  
  
Moonlight Angel- Alright, it took me longer with this chapter! And I'm sorry, e-mail me by mavishollis@hotmail.com or crystaltokyosilvermillennium@yahoo.com, I got to go! Next chapter is coming July 25,Friday at 4 p.m. 


	5. Sailor Moon is back! Why won't she talk ...

The reappearance of Sailor Moon  
  
By Moonlight Angel  
  
Author's note: I've been busy these few days and so if this is not on July 25, I apologize, my computer is stupid and I can't get on fanfiction sometimes, well here is the 4th chapter!  
  
Chapter 4: Sailor Moon is back! Why is she not speaking to the scouts and Tuxedo Mask, but to Rini?!  
  
" Stop picking on, Rini! You negascum!" Sailor Moon said. " Oh great, two more scouts? Who are you two?" The youma asked Sailor Moon and Sailor Cosmic Star. " I'm the champion of love and justice! Sailor Moon!" Sailor Moon said. " And I'm the protector of the star Cosmic! Sailor Cosmic Star!" Sailor Cosmic Star said. " And we'll punish you!" Sailor Cosmic Star and Sailor Moon said. " Sailor Moon?" The scouts, Rini, and Tuxedo Mask said shocked. " I better take care of you too!" The youma said as it went after Sailor Moon and Sailor Cosmic Star. They ran in the speed of light and then everyone noticed they were on the ground. " What?" The youma said. " Cosmic Star, you go first." Sailor Moon said. " Alright. Cosmic Star Flash!" Cosmic Star said. The youma got blinded by the attack and couldn't see. " My turn. Moon Princess Elimination!" Moon said as she destroyed the youma. " Alright, we're done here, let's go Cosmic Star." Sailor Moon said. " Sailor Moon, wait can we speak to you?" The scouts and Tuxedo Mask asked, but Sailor Moon didn't turn around. " Sailor Moon? Where you going?" Rini asked following Sailor Moon and Cosmic Star. " Not far." Sailor Moon said. " I miss you, Sailor Moon." Rini said. Sailor Moon created a watch like her communicator and gave it to Rini. " Here. When you call me, I'll be there for you, but don't use it tonight, alright." Sailor Moon said turning around and looking at Rini. " Alright." Rini said. " Bye Rini." Sailor Moon said as she and Sailor Cosmic Star ran and disappeared in sight.  
  
Next day. At Raye's temple. " I can't believe she is back in Tokyo!" Raye said. " But she won't talk to us, only Rini." Mina said. " I thought she couldn't stand Rini." Luna said. " Guess not, she can't stand us except Rini I think." Lita said. " I wonder where she lives." Amy said. " You guys need to talk to Serena and need to get information on the twin girls named Irene and Sonya Cosmic." Artemis said. " That's true." Amy said. " I'll do a fire reading." Raye said as she walked out the room. " I'm going to look up the new phone book, I'll look up Serena, and look up the twins and get one of them to come over later." Lita said getting the phone book. " I'll look on the internet." Amy said getting her laptop out her bag. " And I'll speak to Rini, so she could give us the communicator, Serena gave her." Mina said leaving.  
  
At Serena aka Irene and Sonya apartment. " Hello?" Irene asked. " Hi can I speak to Irene or Sonya?" Lita asked. " This is Irene, what can I do for you?" Irene asked. " The girls and I want to speak to at least one of you, so can you come over?" Lita asked. " Sure, Sonya is busy right now, where should I meet you all?" Irene asked. " Meet us at the arcade." Lita said. " Alright, bye." Irene said as she hang up. " So?" Sonya asked. " They want me to come to the arcade, so they can talk to me." Irene said. " Alright, so what you want me to do, Serena?" Sonya asked. " I want you to watch them from atop a building across the arcade, alright?" Irene said. " Alright, this will be fun." Sonya said.  
  
At the temple. " Rini, wouldn't let me have it." Mina said. " There was no Serena Tsukino in the book but I got Sonya and Irene, Irene going to meet us at the arcade." Lita said. " I got nothing." Raye said. " You guys, I also have something to tell you." Luna said. " What is it?" The girls asked. " Long ago during the destruction of the silver millennium, there was a scout named Sailor Cosmic Star, she was helping us in the battle but was killed by Queen Beryl. Queen Serenity also sent to our time to be born with no memory. Sailor Cosmic Star is the star scout of life and destiny." Luna said. " Hey you guys I got information on Irene and Sonya." Amy said as she showed them. " Alright, print that out Amy, we got to meet up with Irene at the arcade." Lita said. " Okay." Amy said as she started to print them out. " To the arcade!" Raye said.  
  
What's going to happen at the arcade? Find out in Chapter 5: Collecting information on Sonya and Irene! Tuxedo Mask talks to Sailor Moon! 


	6. Collecting information on Irene and Sony...

The reappearance of Sailor Moon  
  
By Moonlight Angel  
  
Author's note: It's been awhile hadn't it. well I was trying to get juno but my computer wouldn't use it anymore and I deleted my old server, so I had to get the CD for my old one but I'm back! I would like to aleast have 40 reviews before Oct 15! Now Chapter 5!  
  
Chapter 5: Collecting information on Sonya and Irene! Tuxedo Mask talks to Sailor Moon!  
  
The girls went to the arcade to see Irene drinking a soda. " Sorry, we're late Irene, we had a little problem." Lita said. ' How weird to hear them say that.' Irene thought. " It's alright. So, why you want to talk to me?" Irene asked. " We want to know some info." Amy said pulling out the two papers she printed out (read chapter 4 if you don't remember) that had Irene and Sonya picture. " Why do you live with Sonya and have no parents?" Mina asked. " My mother died having us and my father abandoned us after our mother's death." Irene said, " We decided to stay in Miami, Florida till now and moved here to our birth place." Irene added. " What is your mother and father's names?" Raye asked. " Bunnie and Maurice Cosmic, my full name is Irene Serena Cosmic and Sonya is Sonya Star Cosmic." Irene said when suddenly Irene's cell phone rang. " Hello? What's up Sonya?" Irene said. " Serena, we got a problem, a green haired girl and two youmas are attacking I need you!" Sonya said. " Alright, come pick me up." Irene said. " That was Sonya, she needs my help. See ya later!" Irene said as she ran out the arcade. " Irene wait!" Lita said as the girls went after Irene but Irene jumped into a car and it drove off.  
  
" Moon Crystal Power! Makeup!" Irene said becoming Sailor Moon. " Cosmic Star Power! Makeup!" Sonya said becoming Sailor Cosmic Star. " Cosmic Solar Star!" Cosmic Star said. " Moon Tiara Magic!" Sailor Moon said as the two attacks destroyed the youmas. " Well Sailor Brat it been awhile." Emerald said. " Emerald, I should have known!" Sailor Moon said. " I see you made a new friend over the year." Emerald said as suddenly a youma trapped Sailor Cosmic Star. " Cosmic Star!" Sailor Moon said when suddenly Emerald slapped Sailor Moon. " This feels familiar, oh well. Die!" Emerald said. " Venus crescent smash!" Venus said as the attack hit Emerald. " What the?" Emerald said. " Leave our princess alone! As her protectors, we'll protect her!" The sailor scouts said. " Sailor Brats!" Emerald said as youmas grabbed the scouts. " Oh no!" Jupiter said. " Scouts!" Sailor Moon said. " Well your scouts and your friend are out of the picture, now die!" Emerald said. Suddenly a red rose stop Emerald on her tracks. " Leave Sailor Moon alone, or else!" Tuxedo Mask said. " Well, youma!" Emerald said as a youma wrapped Tuxedo Mask. " Tuxedo Mask!" Sailor moon said. " Now, time to really finished you." Emerald said. " No. I'm not going to lose never! Moon Crystal Power!" Sailor Moon said as pink light hit Emerald and the youmas that were attacking the scouts, Sailor Cosmic Star and Tuxedo Mask disappeared. " I'll be back! You Sailor Brat!" Emerald said as she left and Sailor Moon passed out on the ground. " Serena!" Sailor Cosmic Star said running to Sailor Moon. " Sailor Moon!" The scouts and Tuxedo Mask said as they started to run to Sailor Moon, but Sailor Cosmic Star stopped them. " Don't go near her, she ran away from you all, if you touch her I'll kill you!" Sailor Cosmic Star said. " Sailor Cosmic Star, we're all scouts, please let us help." Tuxedo Mask said. " No!" Sailor Cosmic Star picking Sailor Moon and transporting out.  
  
At Irene and Sonya apartment  
  
Irene aka Serena woke up, with a headache. " Uh, my head." She said. " Serena, are you alright?" Sonya asked. " Yeah, but I got a headache." Irene said. " I'll get some aspirin." Sonya said running and coming with the pills and a glass of water. " Thanks." Irene said as she swallowed a pill and drank the water. " Come on, Serena, we got to work!" Sonya said. " Alright!" Irene said as she got dressed for work.  
  
After work  
  
Sonya and Irene went home, it was ten in the night and it was a school night. They got ready for bed and went to bed. Meanwhile Rini woke up and called Serena. Irene woke up and answer the communicator. " Hello?" Irene asked. " Serena, can you come here?" Rini asked. " Sure." Irene said as she transformed and transported to Rini. " What is wrong, Rini?" Sailor Moon asked. " I feel lonely, I mean, you left a year ago and I blame it all on me." Rini said. " It's not your fault sweetie. I needed time to recover from what happen." Sailor Moon said. " Where do you live, why don't you talk to the scouts?" Rini asked. " Rini, I can't face any of them except you. Now time to go to sleep." Sailor Moon said as she hummed a sweet melody and by the time she was asleep, Sailor Moon got up to see Darien when Tuxedo Mask appeared. " Sailor Moon, it's been awhile." Tuxedo Mask said. Sailor Moon stand quietly. " Serena, please come back, I love you. You know that please, come back." Tuxedo Mask said. " Why should I? You broke my heart and I don't know if you'll do it again!" She said when suddenly he transform into Prince Darien. " My Princess, we're destined to be together." Darien said. Sailor Moon laughed and transform into Princess Serena. " My Prince." Serena said as they both gently kissed and fell onto the couch. " My Princess, will you come back?" He asked. " Yes, but not now, I need time to think. But I still love you my Prince, my lover." She said as she stayed with him. " Serena." He said. " Yes, my love?" She asked. " I have something to tell you." He said. " What is it?" She said. " Rini is our daughter from the future." He said. " What? So that's why she looks like me? Creepy. Now my love, I must go. I'll be back for you soon." She said as she went back to her Sailor scout form. " Promise me, you'll come back to me." Darien said. " I will." Sailor Moon said as she jumped out the baclony.  
  
Next day  
  
Irene woke up and went shopping with Sonya. As she walked she saw Darien, Rini and the girls. when suddenly Diamond attacked Irene. " Hello Princess Serena or should I say Serena?" Prince Diamond said. What will happen? Find out in Chapter 6: Sonya and Irene are reveal?! People can I get 40 reviews by october 20th? 


	7. Moonlight Angel's Author note: Note! Ple...

Alright! Moonlight Angel2 here! I want to thank all the people who are sending me reviews, I just need 10 more and the due date is this Wednesday, October 15, 2003! I'm working on my other stories, so those who love them they'll be updated this weekend or Monday, October 13. Thanks for reviewing and also probably making me your favorite author! I got to write more! See ya!  
  
Moonlight Angel2 


	8. Sonya and Irene reveal!

The reappearance of Sailor Moon  
  
By Neo-Princess Serene Ksniou  
  
Hi! Thanks for all the reviews! I got more than I asked for but thanks! This is the next chapter just like I promise but it's really behind, I'm sorry, I'm been busy due to the school year has just started. Anyway, This is chapter 6: Sonya and Irene are reveal?! I'm going to list the people who reviewed and thanks.  
  
~ Neo-Princess Serene Ksniou~ *  
  
lilypad44, Sailor Serenity5, Silver Bunny, Fiery Pheonix, Jen, Fallen Angel 32082, someone, KitFoxGurl, Sabiha, Angel, Princess-Moon Bunny, dglsprincess105, Frying Pan of DOOM, Nc, rena, StormCall, Tema Krempley, bob, Silver Moonlight-81, Darien's a jerk, coey-anime-style, Princess- angel3, JamesNLily4Ever, Guardian Dimension, Light Angel, Altaira Star, Autumn Ann, psycho-punk, Chibi Doo, SailorMoonPrincess, and Daughter of Death.  
  
If I spelled your name wrong, I'm sorry and please forgive me, now on to chapter 6!  
  
The Reappearance of Sailor Moon Chapter 6: Sonya and Irene reveal?!  
  
Last time: Irene and Sonya were at the mall and Diamond attacked the two  
  
Now:  
  
" Who are you?" Irene asked holding her brooch. " Well, I'm Prince Diamond of the Negamoon, or soon to be your lover." Diamond said as he attacked Irene when suddenly, " Mercury Bubbles blast!" The area covered in fog. " Irene, Sonya, are you two alright?" Jupiter asked. " Yes, Sailor Jupiter. Thanks, come on Sonya we got to go!" Irene said as the two suddenly disappeared. " Sonya? Irene? Where they go?!" Venus said as the fog disappeared to show Prince Diamond holding Irene. " Let go of me!" Irene said. " Be quiet so I can kill these scouts and get Rini." Diamond said. ' Sonya, help me.' Irene thought as " Cosmic Star Solar Rainbow!" Sailor Cosmic Star said as Diamond dropped Irene. " Thanks Cosmic Star." Irene said. " No thanks okay, Irene?" Cosmic Star said. " Well, I wonder if you scouts know this." Diamond said. " Shut up, Diamond!" Irene said. " Those two aren't sisters, one is Princess Sonya and the other, Princess Serena." Diamond said. " Serena? She not here, she can't be!" Tuxedo Mask said. " Oh yes, I am! Moon Crystal Power!" Irene said, as she became Sailor Moon. " Serena?!" Tuxedo Mask, the scouts, and Rini said. " I'm going to kill you for that Diamond, get ready to be moondusted." Sailor Moon said as she brought her scepter to her hand. "Let's both make him dust!" Cosmic Star said as she brought her gun to her hand. " Moon Princess" Serena said charging up power for her attack. " Cosmic Star Shot" " Arrow!" " Elimination!" The attack missed Diamond but hit him alittle. " I'll be back, Serenity." Diamond said as he transported out. " Come on Cosmic Star." Sailor Moon said. " Alright." Cosmic Star said as they both started walking away till. " Serena wait." Jupiter said, " Why didn't you tell us it was you?" Jupiter asked. " I thought you guys would be mad at me for hiding myself." Sailor Moon said. " Serena, you know we can't be mad at you, it was our fault, we should be sorry." Mars said. " You guys. Let's have a meeting, tomorrow at 12 at Raye's temple. I'll see you there." Sailor Moon said as she and Sailor Cosmic Star disappeared.  
  
At Irene and Sonya's apartment  
  
" So, you're going to tell them why we are here?" Sonya asked. " Yeah, it been awhile since we had talked about what is going on plus all of them apologized." Irene said. " Are you going to talk to your parents?" Sonya asked. " Yeah, unless you want them to cry their eyes till they die." Irene said suddenly her communicator went off. " Serena, Rini here. Diamond is attacking in Tokyo. We want you and Sonya to meet us at the arcade." Rini said. " Alright, we'll be there. Sonya, Diamond is attacking again. We'll going to meet up with Rini and the scouts. Moon Crystal Power!" Serena said becoming Sailor Moon. " Cosmic Star Power!" Sonya said as they both became their scout forms and got to the arcade. " Serena, nice to see you again." Luna said. " And good to see you Luna, Artemis. So what is Diamond planning?" Serena asked. " He seems to be making a huge dark crystal in the middle of Tokyo." Amy said. " Where did our enemy come from?" Serena asked. " They came from Rini time." Luna said. " So that's why you're here Rini." Serena said. " So, what's the plan?" Sonya asked. " We're have a few of us take care of the dark crystal and the others take care of Diamond. If we can stop the dark crystal from growing, Tokyo will be safe." Luna said. " Alright, let's get to work!" Serena said.  
  
Cliffhanger! What will happen? Find out in chapter 7: Sailor Moon gets kidnapped! Can I get 60 or 70 reviews by November 1, 2003? If I get them before November, the new chapter will be on October 25, 2003! Please review! Thanks!  
  
~Neo-Princess Serene Ksniou *~ 


	9. Author's note 2! Read or else! October 2...

October 27, 2003  
  
Hi, you guys! I'm here to tell you important stuff so if you listen maybe this story will be  
  
done before 2004! Alright, I only need 3 reviews to get the next chapter going and if they  
  
come before Halloween maybe I'll put it up this Friday! Alright, thanks for the people  
  
who reviewed and I'll get the next chapter up very soon! I'm out! Peace!  
  
~Neo-Princess Serene Ksniou*~ 


	10. Sailor Moon gets kidnapped!

The Reappearance of Sailor Moon  
  
By Neo-Princess Serene Ksniou  
  
Hello people! Sorry this is a little late. Alright not little but it's late. I was grounded and I'm really sorry for not updating so as now I'm back on fanfiction, I'll put on a new chapter! thanks for reviewing!  
  
Chapter 7: Sailor Moon gets kidnapped!  
  
Last time in chapter 6, Serena identity as Irene was found and her and Sonya joined back with the scouts to stop Diamond in his traps.  
  
Now  
  
Serena aka Sailor Moon sat waiting for Sailor Mercury's computer. "Is it done analyzing yet?" Sonya asked. "No not yet." Amy said as it finished, " Alright, the dark crystal is just ahead but at the rate it will take us it will aleast grow up to a foot." Amy said. "So to destroy it? How are we gonna do that?" Raye asked. "Let's say we split up." Serena said, "Amy, Lita, Raye and Mina you all go after the dark crystal, Sonya and I will get Diamond." Serena added. "Are you sure Serena?" Amy asked. "Yes I am so go." Serena said as the scouts went after the crystal.  
  
Where Diamond is  
  
Diamond sat floating in mid air waiting for Sonya and Serena. "Prince Diamond, what are you doing?" Wiseman asked. "I have a plan to get what I want, and I always do get it." Diamond said as he saw Serena and Sonya come his way. "Princess Serena, how nice to see you once again." Diamond said to Serena. "Shut up Diamond, I'm here to end it here and now!" Serena said. "Then I'll finish it." He said as youmas appeared out of no where. " I guess we get to have a little fun." Sonya said. "Yeah seems like it." " Cosmic Star Shot Arrow!!" Sonya said as it killed half of the youmas. " Moon Tiara Magic!" Serena said as she killed the other half. "Yeah!" Sonya said. "Now Diamond, it's your turn." Serena said. "not really." He said as he suddenly appeared in front of Serena, grab her and transported out. " Sailor Moon!!" Sonya said.  
  
Hr later...  
  
Tuxedo Mask, Rini, and the scouts had just came and saw Sonya as Sailor Cosmic Star thinking. "Cosmic Star, where's Sailor Moon?" Tuxedo Mask asked. "Diamond took her!" Sonya said as she got up. "He what?!" Tuxedo Mask asked. "Why you let him do that?!" Mars yelled. "Mars, don't yell at her, she probably didn't know he would do that!" Jupiter said. "Now we need to get Serena." Tuxedo Mask said. "I don't think you'll be getting her back." A voice said.  
  
Cliffhanger! Hey, I want you people to guess and the one who guess right will get the story chapter up early! Anyway, see you all later!  
  
Neo-Princess Serene Ksniou  
  
P.S. email me by mavishollis@hotmail.com or dragongirl_angeleternity_sere@yahoo.com  
  
^ ~ V 


	11. Serena becomes evil! She becomes Princes...

The Reappearance of Sailor Moon By Neo-Princess Serene Ksniou  
  
Hi people! As I know, I feel like my friend, K.A. Wolf Queen is totally being a better writer than I am and I kinda feel jealous, so I'm writing this new chapter. Now here's the new chapter!  
  
Chapter 8: Serena becomes evil! Now she's named Princess Serenity of the Negamoon.  
  
Serena woke up in the Negamoon's palace. ' Where am I?' She wondered and then remembered that Diamond had taken her away. ' He's so gonna pay!' She thought as she looked at what she was wearing. A white dress with ruffles on the sleeves. "I wasn't wearing this..." She said getting up. "Serenity, I see you finally awaken..." Diamond said standing at the door. "Diamond!" She said as she turned away and then he appeared in front of her his dark crescent moon now turned into a third eye to hypnotize her. "Serenity, listen to me... after all they did to you. You still act like a weakling... They hate you and you know it. After all the pain, Endymion broke up with you and the scouts mistreated you... come to me...Serenity." Diamond said as he kissed Serena and caused her to pass out and her crescent moon appeared and turned into a dark crescent moon. "Now Serenity, we will end this worthless fight with those scouts." Diamond said.  
  
Three days later  
  
"Venus crescent beam...smash!" Venus said destroying the 50th demon this week. "Dang it what is with all these youmas?!" Jupiter said as she fought more. "Cosmic Solar Beam!" Cosmic said as she destroyed more. Suddenly a huge ball of dark energy came and blasted the scouts off onto the ground. " What the heck?" Mars said as she got back up. "Well, well, well. Hello scouts." Diamond said with a wicked laugh. "Diamond!" Mars said. "Give us back our princess!" Venus said as Diamond laughed. "Sorry, but she is now my queen." Diamond said. "What?" They all said confused. "You'll all see soon." Diamond said as he transported out.  
  
About hours later  
  
"What did he mean his queen?" Sonya asked. "Serena wouldn't become his queen. She belongs to Darien." Lita said still alittle confused. "Maybe we'll find out soon enough. The fight seems to be starting." Darien said walking in. "Darien, what do you mean?" Mina asked. "Serena. I sensed her but something is wrong. She's not the same." He said sitting down. "Has she turned evil?" Luna said as she walked into the room. "Serena can't turn evil." Raye said. "Only if Diamond use her mind." Darien said. "It can't happen." Luna said as she curled up and dozed off.  
  
On Nemesis  
  
"She stole him from me Sapphire!" Emerald said to Sapphire, Diamond's brother. "Emerald, it's Wiseman's fault. He is controlling his mind." Sapphire said. "Sapphire." Diamond said as he walked in. "Yes Diamond?" Sapphire asked. "I'm going to go get Rabbit. If Serenity wakes up send her to me." Diamond said as he transported out. Emerald walked into Diamond's room and looked at Serenity sleep in the bed. "He would have been mine, but you came into the picture. Now you will pay." Emerald said as she transferred a black crystal sword to her hand and started to walk to the bedside of Serenity. "Now die." Emerald said as she was about to stab Serenity but something had stopped her. A hand went onto Emerald's neck slowly choking her.  
  
Cliffhanger! You'll get the new chapter if I at least get some more reviews! Neo-Princess Serene ^~V. 


	12. Amost to the end! Surprises at every tur...

_Hi Everybody!!! Well, I have to say it but we're almost to the last chapter! Doesn't mean it's the end of almost everything! I mean I got 14 other stories to finish once this is done. Also you people must love me to give me 100 reviews!!! THANKZ!!!!... anyway, I hope you all like this new chapter!!! _ ** Neo-Princess Serene Ksniou **

** Chapter Nine **   
** Almost to the end! Surprises at every turn! **   
** Recap from last chapter: ** _ Emerald was about to stab Serenity but something had stopped her. A hand went onto Emerald's neck slowly choking her._   
Serenity was choking Emerald. Her grip on Emerald's neck got tighter and Emerald was gasping for air. " Don't you dare come back in here and kill me or else." Serenity said as she let Emerald go, but Emerald still wanted Serenity dead so she swung the sword at Serenity but Serenity disappeared and came behind Emerald and choked her once again. " Die." Serenity said as she let a dark ball of energy and Emerald turned into dust. Serenity looked as the dust disappeared and went back to sleep.   
** An hour later....**   
Serenity was awoken by Diamond. " Serenity, my love. We have to go fight the scouts once and for all." He said as she looked at him with an evil smile. " I'll finally can get this headache away." She said as they transported to Tokyo.   
It was about almost sunset as Darien and the scouts were done trying to think a way to get their princess back. Suddenly a dark energy ball appeared and there floating in the sky was Serenity and Diamond. " Serena!" Darien said. " I'm not Serena anymore. My name is Princess Serenity of the Negamoon." Serenity said. The girls all decided to transform and Darien did also. They were gonna get their princess back even if it killed them.   
Serenity shot dark energy balls at the scouts but they dodged every one of the energy balls. " Serena!!I love you!!! You gotta wake up and notice was you are doing!!!" Tuxedo Mask said to Serenity. Suddenly, Diamond sent a huge energy ball at Sailor Cosmic Star and it hit her. " AHHHHHH!!!!!!" Cosmic Star screamed as the energy was going through her whole body. Serenity stunned, gasped as she watched Sailor Cosmic Star untransformed into her normal form. Serenity started to cry and went to Sailor Cosmic Star. " Son-ya? Are you okay? Sonya?" Serenity asked. She got no answer and suddenly turned back to Sailor Moon somehow. " How dare you kill Sonya! Moon tiara action!!!" Sailor Moon said as her tiara cut Diamond on the face.   
" Serenity, you now go back to the people who said they loved you. After all they did to you." Diamond said angry that Serena broke out his spell. " I care about these people!" Sailor Moon said. Suddenly a huge dark energy ball knocked them all out. " I'll get Rabbit... you just stand there..." Wiseman said when he appeared and got Rini. " No...Rini...." Sailor Moon said as she passed out. Wiseman transported out with Rini and Diamond following him.   
About a few minutes later... Serena woke up from the sound of Sonya in total pain. " Sonya!" Serena said as she went to Sonya who was bleeding. " Sonya, hang on! I'll get you to a hospital!" Serena said crying and scared of losing Sonya. " I'm sorry Serena but it's too late... I fought like in the Silver Millennium and now die in this time..." Sonya was saying. The other girls and Darien had just woken up from Sonya saying that. " Sonya listen to me I need you to live! You're one of my best friends..." Serena said. " I'm sorry future queen of Crystal Tokyo..." Sonya said as she closed her eyes and took her last breath. " Sonya... SONYA!!!!" Serena said as she cried more. The girls looked sad as they watched the scout of destiny dead and their princess crying." He will pay for Sonya's death..." Serena said standing up and anger was fulled in her eyes.   
Their princess was angry than she had ever been. Her imperium silver crystal shoned in a silvery whitish color and her eyes were the color silver. Her hair also turned silver and it became night and the moonlight from the moon became brighter. " Serena?" Darien asked. Then he noticed, it wasn't Serena anymore... it was Princess Serenity.   
There Rini stood no longer Rini due to Wiseman had turned her into Wicked Lady. " So what will be your first mission, Wicked Lady?" Wiseman asked. " To destroy those scouts and have the Earth as ours." Wicked Lady said as she laughed wickly with Wiseman.   
_ Do you all see why I named the chapter Almost at the End! Surprises at every turn! Well, Sonya is dead, Serena has changed into Princess Serenity, and Rini has became Wicked Lady!!!!! Find out in the next chapter!!! _ ** Neo-Princess Serene Ksniou **


	13. The Final Fight against Wiseman!

Well everyone, we're getting to the last chapters to the story. Please read my other stories and I might make a sequel to it... maybe I'll have you guys make a decision for it... Well here's chapter ten! -** Neo-Princess Serene Ksniou **

** The Reappearance of Sailor Moon **   
** Chapter Ten **   
** The final fight against Wiseman **   
Serena had gained most of her power as Princess Serenity and was still gaining more. The moon lit the whole city of Tokyo in silver light. The scouts and Darien was surprised by all the silver light. After all the light, Serena looked at her brooch. " Moon Crystal Power!" Serena said as her scout uniform was on her. Soon she closed her eyes and became Princess Serenity, heir to the moon kingdom. The scouts bowed as their princess appearance was in their sight, but soon Serena went back to her Sailor Moon form.   
Diamond watched Serena and was surprised by all the power she had. Soon he had noticed that Wiseman was in the room. " Hello Wiseman." Diamond said. " Goodbye Diamond." Wiseman said as Diamond turned around and was killed in an instant. " Now, Wicked Lady and I will finish this mission, as I wake up the Doom Phantom." Wiseman said as he left the room.   
Sailor Moon stood there trying to get over her friend's death. The scouts saw that Wiseman and Diamond had made her very angry. Tuxedo Mask had knew how angry his lover was, as for her friend's death and kidnapping their future daughter, Rini. " Serena, we must go and rest. It has been a very busy day for us all." Luna said as she looked at her angry princess. " Alright, we'll rest, and in the morning we'll go after Wiseman and Diamond and get this over with." Serena said as she untransformed. The scouts and Tuxedo Mask also untransformed and went home except Serena went to Darien's.   
" Are you alright my love?" He asked as he noticed Serena not sleeping yet but also still on the balcony. " It is just- it's so hard to let Sonya go. After all the things we have done together." Serena said as she looked into Darien's dark blue eyes. " It's alright love. It's alright." Darien said as he kissed Serena on the forehead, took her to bed and they both slowly fell asleep whispering things to each other.   
** About an hour later... **   
Serena awoken from the sound of Rini's voice. " Mama, help me." The voice kept saying as Serena got up and looked around. " Rini?" Serena said to herself as she stood in the living room. Suddenly there was a sound of shatter glass and Wicked Lady appeared. " You always fell for that trick." Wicked Lady said. " Rini, you need to wake up! Don't you know what you have become!" Serena said to Wicked Lady. " Shut up you twerp!" Wicked Lady said as her Luna Ball appeared and turned into a sword. " Rini!" Serena said dodging the sword. " Moon Crystal Power!" Serena said becoming Sailor Moon. Meanwhile, Darien and the scouts awoken from the aura of Sailor Moon and soon transform and met up with her.   
" Sailor Moon? Yeah right, like a wimp like you will beat me." Wicked Lady said as she tried to stab Sailor Moon but Sailor Moon stop the sword with one finger. " What in the world?" Wicked Lady said as she tried again and Sailor Moon stopped it once again. The Scouts and Tuxedo Mask were amazed with the new ability Sailor Moon had gotten. " moon crystal power.... " Sailor Moon said becoming the copy of Neo-Queen Serenity. " Oh wow... she became Neo-Queen Serenity." Sailor Venus said as the others gasped and were surprised. " M-Mama?" Wicked Lady asked. " Rini, sweetie. Open your eyes. See what you have become." Serenity asked. Soon silver light covered Wicked Lady. Soon as the light disappeared, there stood Rini. " Mama!" Rini said running into Neo-Queen Serenity's arms and hugged her. Neo-Queen Serenity smiled at her daughter and soon transformed into Sailor Moon and fell onto the floor. " Sailor Moon!" The scouts, Tuxedo Mask, and Rini said as Sailor Moon laid there on the floor. " Is she okay?" Sailor Mars asked Tuxedo Mask. " Yeah, just passed out." Tuxedo Mask said, " She'll be back up in the morning." He also said. The scouts and him untransformed.   
** In the morning... **   
Serena woke up now feeling better from losing energy from the crystal. She got out of bed and noticed the sky pitch black. " How in the world?" Serena asked as she looked at the sky. " Easy, The Doom Phantom will soon take over your planet." Wiseman said as he appeared into the room. " Wiseman!" Serena said. " Soon, Serenity, this planet will be mine and you won't be able to stop me!" Wiseman said as he disappeared. _ 'This is it.'_ Serena thought. She soon went outside and saw that the girls, Rini,and Darien stand outside the building. " This is it Serena? You ready?" Mina asked. " I'm so ready to finish Wiseman and Diamond once and for all!" Serena said. " Well, lead the way Serena." Raye said smiling. "Right." Serena said, " Moon...Crystal Power!" Serena said as she became Sailor Moon. " Mercury Star Power!" Amy said. " Mars Star Power!" Raye said. " Jupiter Star Power!" Lita said. " Venus Star Power!" Mina said as the girls became scouts. Darien transformed into Tuxedo Mask.   
They soon made it to the top of the dark crystal, where Wiseman waited for them. " Hello Scouts! Soon you will all be defeated!" Wiseman said as he sent an shock wave which shocked the scouts. " How are we gonna get out this?" Rini asked. " Who will stop this?" Tuxedo Mask asked. " I will." Sailor Moon said as she used the crystal to stop the shock. The scouts, Tuxedo Mask, and Rini collapsed slightly from the shock as Sailor Moon stood up with the brooch opened and the imperium silver crystal shone greatly. " Serena, don't use the crystal, you still need to recover from earlier!" Tuxedo Mask said. " Don't worry... moon crystal power!" Sailor Moon said as she transformed into Neo-Queen Serenity again. " Like the queen of Crystal Tokyo will stop me!" Wiseman said as he sent an attack.   
" Moon Crystal... we must defeat Wiseman..." Serenity said as she fell onto one knee as her crystal was in her hands. " Mama! I must help Mama!" Rini cried as soon the imperium silver crystal appeared in her hands. " The crystal. It's back." Rini said as she soon become Princess Small Lady Serenity. " What the- two imperium silver crystals!?" Wiseman said shocked. " Rini! " Darien said as Rini went to join her mother. " Together we will all defeat Wiseman!" Princess Small Lady Serenity said. " Everyone! Your power!" Neo-Queen Serenity said. " Mercury Star Power!" Sailor Mercury said. " Mars Star Power!" Sailor Mars said. " Jupiter Star Power!" Sailor Jupiter said. " Venus Star Power!" Sailor Venus said.   
" Moon Crystal Power! Wiseman leave and never return!" Neo-Queen Serenity and Princess Small Lady Serenity said as Wiseman was hit by silvery-pinkish light. " NOOOOOOOOO!!!!" Wiseman yelled as he disappeared and the Doom Phantom also. After that, Sailor Moon and Rini fell onto the floor. " Serena, Rini!" Darien said. " Sailor Moon, Rini!" The scouts said as they ran to the two fallen girls. Soon Rini woke up. " What happen? Did we get him?" Rini asked. " Yes we did but Serena hasn't woken up." Darien said holding Serena in his arms. " Serena!" Rini said.   
Sailor Moon found herself floating in space. " Where am I?" She said. " Serena." A familiar voice said.   
And so I end one of the ending chapters with a cliffhanger. You all try to figure out who the familiar voice is and whoever guess it can get the chapter up before you know it! See you all later! ** Neo-Princess Serene Ksniou **


	14. Final Chapter! Will everything go back t...

_ Hi everyone! Well I'm trying to think should I put out a epilogue or a sequel. I might put out a sequel... Well anyway, enjoy this last chapter! Please review! ** Neo-Princess Serene Ksniou **_

** The Reappearance of Sailor Moon **   
** The final Chapter **   
** Will things get back to normal? **   
Recap of end of chapter ten: Sailor Moon found herself floating in space. " Where am I?" She said. " Serena." A familiar voice said.   
" Sonya?" Serena said back to the voice. " Serena, I'm glad I was able to meet you. Please take care." Sonya said. " Sonya? Sonya!" Serena said. " Sonya..." Serena was saying as suddenly she heard another voice. " You'll need to wake up. Your friends are waiting..." Neo-Queen Serenity said. Serena slowly woke up to see Darien holding her. " Darien?" Serena asked. " Serena! Oh god, you finally woke up." He said rubbing tears away from his eyes. " Serena, are you okay? Anything wrong?" Jupiter asked. " I'm fine." Serena said standing up with Darien's help. " Let's go home." Serena said as they all transported out.   
** The next day **   
Serena, the girls, Darien and Rini were spending a day together. Darien was planning on going to America for college and Rini was gonna go back home to the 30th century. Serena, and the girls were gonna go to high school soon and Serena was planning on going to her parents and brother to see them once again. They all went to the amusement park. Serena, Darien, Rini, and the girls were having fun when suddenly people were screaming. A youma from the fight against Wiseman was still alive. " Moon Crystal Power!" Serena said as she became Sailor Moon and the girls became the scouts. Darien had decided to take Rini out the area as the girls fought. " Hey you! You're about to lose as we finish you off!" Sailor Moon said. " I'm Sailor Moon and in the name of the Moon, you're punished!" She also said. " And we will also punish you, we're the Sailor Scouts!" The scouts said. " moon tiara magic!" Sailor Moon said as she threw the tiara at the youma but it stop the attack. " What in the world?" Sailor Moon said. " Venus Crescent Beam... Smash!" Venus said sending an attack at the youma. " Mars Fire.... Ignite!" Mars said. " Mercury Bubbles... Blast!" Mercury said. " Jupiter Thunder!" Jupiter said. The four attacks were sent back at the scouts and they all hit the floor. " What should we do? This youma is too strong to be from Wiseman." Venus said. " I'll use the crystal..." Sailor Moon said. " No, you're still have to get over yesterday's fight." Mars said. " We'll take care of this." A voice said. The scouts turned around and saw two scouts. " Dark Star Beam!" A scout said. " Light Star Wave!" The other scout said. The youma fell onto the floor and turned into dust.   
" Wow... they killed the youma in two attacks." Mercury said. " Who are you two?!" Sailor Moon yelled to them. " You'll soon find out Sailor Moon." One scout said as the two scouts started walking off. " Hey, how do you know my name?!" Sailor Moon said as she ran after them. " Sailor Moon, come back!" The scouts said as they ran after Sailor Moon.   
Sailor Moon ran to the twin scouts. " Stop right there!" Sailor Moon said as the two scouts stopped. Soon the land around them change to space. " How in the world?" Sailor Moon said as she was transformed into Princess Serenity. " Princess Serenity. Nice to see you once again." One scout said. " We have been looking for you." The other scout said. " Who are you two?" Serena said. " All we can tell you is this. You must meet us on the Moon, the night of the lantern festival. We will tell you then." The scouts said as they disappeared and Serena found herself back in the forest except not as Sailor Moon. Her brooch was gone. She walked more into the forest and found a crystal stone which changed into a brooch. " Wow." Serena said as she put it in her pocket and walked back to the girls." Serena, we have been looking for you." Mina said. " Sorry." Serena said. " So who were those two scouts?" Lita asked. " I don't know." Serena said. " let's find Darien and Rini. We have to meet up with them before it's midnight." Amy said as they all walked to the lake. There stood Darien and Rini on a bench. " Rini? Are you ready to go?" Serena asked as she stood there near the bench. " Yep." Rini said as she walked with Darien and Serena's hands holding hers. " I'm gonna miss you Rini. Alright." Serena said. " Me too Serena." Rini said. " Tell the future scouts we said hi." Mina said. " Remember to listen to your mother." Lita said. " I will. Bye Serena, Darien, Mina, Lita, Amy, Raye." Rini said as she ran and pulled out her key. " Holder of time, listen to me! I want to go home!" Rini said as the timehole opened and Rini went in it. " Bye Everyone!" Rini said as the time portal closed. " Bye Rini." Serena said sliently as she looked back at Darien and hugged him. The girls decided to let the two have time together alone so they went home.   
" To the Moon, the night of the Latern Festival." Serena said as she looked at the moon. " What are you talking about?" Darien asked as he wrapped his arms around. " Oh nothing." Serena said with a smile. And with that they went to bed.   
** In the Morning... **   
Darien stood there with Serena in the airport. " I'll miss you Serena." Darien said hugging her. " I promised myself I wouldn't cry..." Serena said as she sniff her tears. " Serena. Before I go." He said as he got a black velvet box and handed it to her. " What's it?" She asked as she opened it to see a ruby heart surrounded by diamonds. " It's a pre-engagement ring." He said. Serena gasped as he put the ring on her ring finger. " I love you Serena." Darien said as he kissed her. " Bye Darien. I love you too." She said kissing him back and hugging him. " Bye." He said as he went to his flight. About after he was out of sight and was on the plane, Serena watched his plane fly off. While she did this, a guy watched her as he walked out the airport.   
_ Well that's the ending of  The Reappearance of Sailor Moon  I'm thinking of having an epilogue still which ends this whole story, but I might just come out with a sequel! Hope you all can wait for me to come out with it! Thanks for all the support for this story, everyone who reviewed! It's been great! Hope you read my other stories and also email me by neoprincesssereneyahoo.com to ask any questions even if you want to know when the sequel comes out. Email me and you might get to know a headstart! Thanks for reading  The Reappearance of Sailor Moon  ! ** Neo-Princess Serene Ksniou ** _


	15. Author's note! Words on sequel

_ ** May 24, 2004 **Hi everyone! This is just an author's note! I decided that there will be a sequel for it called The Reappearance of Sailor Moon: To find the Cosmic Crystal if the title will fit when it comes out but if that don't work, it will be just To find the Cosmic Crystal It will be out this week or next week so hang on everyone! Also the other stories will probably get a update due to this little break I'm taking.... hehehehe.... Well till later I'll see ya all later! ** Neo-Princess Serene Ksniou ** _


End file.
